


The Secret Sister

by Sherlockedancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, family visits, revealing true feelings, secret sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedancer/pseuds/Sherlockedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's secret sister decides to come and visit. Sherlock offers for her to stay in 221B. Both Sherlock and Mycroft are terrified of their sister's brilliance and Sherlock becomes overprotective of John. John and Sherlock start to discover their true feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Sister

John had just returned home from the clinic when Sherlock decided to brightly inform him that his sister was coming to visit.  
"A sister?!?"  
"Yes John a sister, do keep up."  
"You never thought that it might have been worth mentioning before?"  
"It never came up."  
"Yeah, because you never brought it up."  
John slumped on the couch and let out a sigh, pressing his head in his hands.  
"So is she like you and Mycroft then?"  
Sherlock burst out laughing,  
"No of course not."  
John couldn't help but smile,  
"So maybe she's someone who's more on my level intellectually?"  
Sherlock once again laughed,  
"Oh no John. She is much too smart. Smarter than both Mycroft and I."  
"Smarter then you two? Is that even possible?"  
"It is very possible John. No one uses their full brain, just a small percentage actually. The human brain is capable of so many things, yet people don't think to use it. Mycroft and I use our brains more than average but our sister... I don't even know how to describe the brilliance she has."  
"When is she coming then?"  
"Flight gets in first thing tomorrow morning. She'll have a ride to the flat."  
"The flat?"  
"Our flat."  
"Our flat?"  
"Yes John, our flat. The one we are in right now. The one we share. The one we live in. Your brain is a lot slower than usual today."  
"Sherlock... Where is she going to stay? Why can't she stay with Mycroft?"  
"Because I offered for her to stay here."  
"Yeah, but why? We don't have an extra room."  
"Yes, I was rather hoping you wouldn't mind letting her stay in your room. It is somewhat cleaner than mine."  
"Yeah, and where am I suppose to go?"  
"Well you'd stay in my room of course."  
"And where would you stay?"  
"In my room."  
"Well we can't both stay in your room."  
"Why not? My bed is quite large. I think we can both easily fit."  
"You? Share a bed? With me?"  
"I know how to share John."  
Without another word John got up and went to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. Sherlock swept to the window and soon began to play a soft melody on his violin. Several minutes passed before John returned, two cups of tea in his hand. He set one down next to Sherlock and took his own with him as he sat in his chair. A few more silent moments and a few sips of tea later and John finally spoke.  
"Okay. I'll do it. But only because I'm rather curious about this sister of yours. Not because I'm willingly wanting to share a bed with you."  
"Now is not the time to be questioning your sexuality John."  
"I didn't say I was questioning my sexuality."  
Sherlock just responded by lifting an eyebrow before returning to his violin.  
John stood and walked to his room grumbling to himself, this sister was going to be the death of him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
A loud bang and John jumped out of his bed, quickly reaching to his bedside table to where his gun was stored. John rubbed his eyes and soon realized the banging had been from his door being flung open and there in the door stood Sherlock.  
"Really Sherlock? What now? What time is it?"  
"4:30. You need to get up and help me clean the flat and transfer your stuff to my room."  
"Right now?"  
"My sister will be here at 7:00 sharp. That gives us 2 and a half hours."  
"Fine. I'll shower and dress and then come help you clean."  
John couldn't be too mad at the detective. After all, Sherlock was offering to help clean the flat for once.  
The time flew by quickly and soon both Sherlock, John, and the flat were clean and ready for company.  
"Now try not to let her get in your head. She's smart and she can easily use it against you without your knowledge. Don't believe everything she says."  
"I'm not a child Sherlock."  
"Yeah, but my sister isn't human John."  
"Yes she is Sherlock."  
"If you can call it that. She's here, quick act normal."  
John looked up from where he was typing in his blog to see Sherlock sitting stick straight on the couch.  
"Sherlock, I'm acting normal, but you definitely aren't. Relax a bit."  
John stood up and walked over to Sherlock, gently placing a hand on his back.  
"Everything will be fine, just take a deep breath."  
"Breathing is boring."  
"There's the Sherlock I know."  
John sat down on the couch and gently rubbed Sherlock's back, watching the detective slowly melt into his hand. Barely a few seconds had passed before Mrs. Hudson opened the door bumbling with energy,  
"Sherlock dear, your sister is here."  
The door opened wider and a beautiful woman with long auburn curls stepped into the flat, her face glowing with a smile.  
"Sherlock!"  
"Elizabeth."  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
"This must be John."  
John smiled and stepped forward, offering his hand.  
"Yes, I'm John Watson, nice to meet you."  
Sherlock's sister returned the hand shake, her smile not faltering.  
"I'm Elizabeth, Sherlock's sister. I've heard so much about you."  
John turned to give an accusatory glare to Sherlock but Sherlock wasn't paying attention.  
"Where can I put my bags?"  
Sherlock quickly picked up two of the bags,  
"Your room is this way, follow me."  
John grabbed a few bags and joined Sherlock and Elizabeth as they walked to John's room. Elizabeth sat down on the bed and smiled,  
"This is lovely, thank you. Was this John's old room?"  
John crinkled his eyebrows,  
"Well technically it still is my room."  
"Oh, you don't have to pretend you two aren't sleeping together. It's totally fine, you guys are a great couple."  
John cleared his throat,  
"Erm, we're not actually a couple. We don't even sleep together."  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and John shook his head at the similarities her face had to Sherlock's. Sherlock quickly spoke up,  
"Feel free to make yourself comfortable. Mycroft is coming for tea later and then we're all going out for dinner."  
"Sounds lovely, thanks 'lock."  
Elizabeth stood and hugged Sherlock tightly. Sherlock stood frozen before lightly tapping his sister on the back and then pulling away.  
"Yes well, John and I have some things we need to do."  
"We do?"  
"Yes John, we do, come along."  
With that Sherlock grabbed John's hand and pulled him from the room. Once they got back into the living room John pulled his hand from Sherlock,  
"What was that?"  
Sherlock turned to look at John, his eyes bulging open,  
"What was that? Did you not just see what she did there? Trying to get into our personal lives? Hugging me to make it look like we have some great sibling relationship? It's all lies John. Don't let her fool you."  
John almost started laughing at Sherlock's explosion.  
"Calm down Sherlock. Sometimes people really do care, she probably actually misses you. Don't be a drama queen."  
"Me? A drama queen? Don't let her get in your head John. You're already falling for her schemes."  
"I think you're overreacting."  
"I think you're under-reacting."  
"Fine Sherlock, whatever you say. I'm going to start on tea, Mycroft will be by soon."  
Sherlock just grumbled and sat down in his chair just as Elizabeth entered the room.  
"I heard shouting. Sherlock isn't bullying you is he John? He can be a bit of a drama queen. Always has been always will be."  
John looked over to Sherlock and smiled, Sherlock returned his smile with a pouty frown.  
"No Sherlock wasn't bullying me. He just got a bit excited about a new case."  
Sherlock couldn't help but slightly smile at John's lie. Elizabeth looked enthusiastic,  
"A new case? Tell me all about it."  
She began to sit down in John's chair but Sherlock stopped her.  
"Don't! That's erm, John's chair."  
John heard Sherlock from the kitchen and yelled back,  
"It's fine Sherlock. She can sit there."  
Sherlock shook his head and received a different chair, pulling it up and patting it, telling his sister to sit. John smiled to himself. If only Sherlock was aware of the small things he did out of sentiment.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Mycroft arrived for tea and the four were able to act relatively like adults for the following few hours. Sherlock was still slightly pouty but he was able to at least pretend to be nice towards his sister. Mycroft offered to take Elizabeth out for a few hours before they would all meet up for dinner and Sherlock was more than willing to let her go. John and Sherlock walked them to the door and Sherlock plastered on a fake smile. His smile quickly dropped once the two were gone and the door was closed.  
Sherlock let out a long groan and slumped against the door. John laughed,  
"You're such a child. You should have you seen yourself. You and Mycroft both. You guys look like you've been whipped."  
"John, you honestly don't understand. My sister is very smart. She was raised in London with Mycroft and I and joined the secret service. She was then offered a position in the United States. She's been working there ever since and she is a master at finding people's secrets and exploiting them. Not to mention she is completely capable of portraying someone she is not. When she's in America, no one would have the slightest clue she's from London. So don't believe this image she is putting on is real. It's her way of making you think that she's trustworthy and loving. She's only trying to get you to open up so that she can use you against Mycroft and I. Sibling rivalry is something that runs deep in our family. It doesn't just disappear, as she seems to be pretending. I may seem like I'm overreacting John, but really I'm only looking out for your well being."  
John looked shocked and responded in sarcasm,  
"Aw Sherlock, thanks for caring for me. How sweet of you."  
"Don't mock me John, and don't mistake my warnings as sentiment."  
"Fine Sherlock, I'll be careful."  
"Thank you John."  
"Okay, now go get dressed for dinner."  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Dinner was similar to tea. Small talk, drinks, food. Although their small talk was a lot different then most people. Government and spies, John kept thinking he was in a movie. Sherlock stayed pretty quiet except for a few small comments every now and then and John became slightly worried. After dinner they all went back to the flat, except Mycroft, who bid goodbye and left. Sherlock was silent all the way back and when they walked in the door he rushed off, claiming to have an experiment in his room to attend to. John knew he was lying but he let him go anyway. Elizabeth made herself comfortable on the couch and John offered to make them tea. He returned with the tea and sat down next to the supposed brilliant sister.  
"So tell me John. How long have you and Sherlock been in a relationship?"  
"You mean a friendship."  
"I told you already John, you don't have to pretend around me."  
"No, we're not pretending. Sherlock and I aren't in a relationship, honestly."  
"Well then you guys are completely blind. I see the way he looks at you. Anyone could see the signs. You guys aren't exactly discreet. The signs are obvious. Besides the constant eye sex, you guys have a physical connection as well. The dilated eyes, the increase in pulse, the seemingly unknown faint touches. I'm not blind and if you two aren't in a relationship, then you guys are missing the obvious."  
John glanced down at his tea which had gone cold and then he set it down silently. Elizabeth leaned forward and grabbed John's wrist, moving forward till her lips were brushing against his ear, her faint breath whispering,  
"I'm sure Sherlock has already told you about me, so you should know that I am smart and I know what I am talking about. Stop dancing about my brother and just take action." Suddenly Sherlock walked in and Elizabeth quickly pulled back, pretending nothing was going on.  
"Well John, thanks for the tea, I'm off to bed. Hello Sherlock, Goodnight you two!"  
She stood, quickly winked at John, and then left the room. John stood and took the dishes to the kitchen. Sherlock followed and watched silently. John finished up and then turned to face Sherlock,  
"Alright tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing's wrong John."  
"Sherlock I know you don't have an experiment in your bedroom. Or at least I hope not because that's my bedroom right now too."  
"I'm just worried John. I don't want to put your safety at risk. I don't want her to use me against you. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want her to hurt you. It's better if I just don't get involved."  
"You could never hurt me Sherlock. I trust you."  
"Well you shouldn't."  
John sucked in a breath and then just nodded.  
"Right then, I think I'll go to bed."  
"I'll be there in a little bit."  
John nodded and left the kitchen. Sherlock waited till he heard John's footsteps disappear before sliding to the floor and leaning against the counter.  
"John you have no idea."

To be continued...


End file.
